riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Gorgelous Island
The Battle of Gorgelous Island also known as The Gorgelous Campaign, was known to be one of the most decive battles for control of the Eastern United Federal States, in the American Theater, during World War III. The victory at Gorgelous brought about a turning Point to the A.E Occupation of the United States Mainland, and the destruction of both the Newly designed A.E Super Guns, of both Hell Crater in central Gorgelous, and United Fire on Devest Island in the Eastern Mediterranean. The Victory at Gorgelous Island was known to be the lead victory which would lead to the Downfall of the A.E Occupied Mainland of the Eastern United Federal States of America, and was also known to be the most disastrous as well. Prelude 4 Months after the fall of Washington D.C. The Continental's discovered the secret Island territory of Gorgelous, and discovered that Ike resides on the Island, they also discovered that Gorgelous Island became a territory too the United Federal States East Coast in the fall of 1844. In an attempt to end the war with the U.S. once and for all The A.E. Launch an all out Invasion of Gorgelous Island attacking first from Leinatown all the way too San Farga. U.S. Forces that filled the Island there were caught off guard and were forced back out of the New Mossland region. This was the beginning of the large continental retreat. Soon after the fall of San Farga, the U.S. continued to be pushed back by European Air, Ground and Naval power under the command of Continental's Ireland, and Italy. The United Armed Federation than lost control of the Kyle Region and the Europeans automatically began the construction of a large anti Air/Ground guns known to man. Hell Crater was immieteatky deployed after Construction turning the war once again into European hands. The United Armed Federal Air Force couldn’t operate effectively because of Hell Crater’s barrages (Mostly to the ground, while the A.E Airforce took air threats.) and their Ground Force was left without Air Support. This allowed the A.E. too launch a devestating Counter attack that would later continue to push the Americans back. Los Carnage, U.S’s General Headquarters, was eventually taken over. The Americans had relocated it’s GHQ on the neighboring country of Orga and the American Forces retreated until they were out of Hell Crater’s range, on the edge of Gorgelous’s Eastern Coast. Realizing the Island was lost, the United Federal States evacuated and filled the Islands of Orga, Junus, and Yuripidies, as the Europeans took control of the remains of Gorgelous Island. Despite there victory they still have not been able to catch Ike Koakshi during there Invasion, who fled to Orga as well and escaped the Islands fall. Battle 'Battle of The Coast' On September 20th, 2024, after a large period of sporadic fighting, European forces destroy the U.S. early warning systems, that were connecting the Organ Chains, off the coast. A large force of European RA.89 United long-ranged Heavy Bombers flies towards Orga, from Tigerian Air Base. Tigerian Air Base was a former U.S facility, taken over by European forces to operate their long range bombers. The U.S. scramble a nearby Carrier-based Squadron, made up of new pilots, Including Ike Koakshi. This Squadron successfully made contact with the European Bombers and Bomber Escorts over Yurippidies Island. The Bombers and the escorts where shot down, but New Igna City had suffered heavy damage from an European Bomber, which dropped it's bombs trying to escape. The United Federal States GHQ then scrambles the same Squadron to attack Tigerian Air Base a month after that turn around victory. The European Command had sent a large force of RA-89 Bombers to Tigerian, in preparation of attacking Orga again. The bombers are caught on the ground and the parking ramp at Tigerian Air Base is turned into a junk yard. This attack knocked out Artemis Europe's only chance to attack Orga and the United Federal State's GHQ. European high command then dispatched their fleet of war ships to the East coast from the United Federal States Occupied Mainland to prepare for an all out invasion of the Organ Chains and the United Federal States GHQ. The U.F.S. then attacked "The Northern Eye", a large radar facility a top Mount Loran in the Northern area of Gorgelous. This radar facility has been monitoring all U.S Ground movements and giving guidance to ground and air forces, to further delay an U.S. withdrawal from the main Island, It also was allowing Hell Crater too continuously shell the Americans, who eventually abandoned Lerus, 30 minutes after the Cannons started opening fire. The Northern Eye is successfully disabled, finally blinding the bombarding Hell Crater, allowing U.S. forces to successfully withdraw their trapped ground forces, from northern Gorgelous to Orga, in order to prepare for an official counterattack, though some feared that Hell Crater would probrobly shell the Orga Islands as well, but fortunatly for them Hell Crater remained blinded from the Northern Eye raid and the attack never came. 'Attacks against the Rohan Fleet' Europe’s new and improved fleet was commisoned by Continental's Ireland, and Italy in early 2023, before the Invasion of the United Federal States, in which at the time was going to be used to strike Russiain Waters, the plan was delayed and the fleet was instead diverted to America, in order to assist the Invasion which later erupted into the American Theater. Apparently known as the Rohan Fleet, the large Battlegroup reached Comrat Harbor where they were ordered to resupply and prepare for their push north to invade Orga. United Federal States command knows that the 7th fleet guarding Orga cannot stop this fleet, when they are under way, so resupply routes are targeted. The first routes to be attacked are European air supply route corridors. Thought this slowed them it was not enough to stop the invasion. The United Federal States then executes a bold move and destroys the main petrol plant supplying the fleet and immobilizes them inside Comrat Harbor. However, the United Federal States attacking force was forced to retreat when the feared 156th Tactical Fighter Squadron better known as the Euro Squadron, came into the area. Their surprise attack destroyed many U.S Aircraft, but the entire force was not lost. An invasion of the Organ Chain was now delayed, but still possible. Seeing a prime opportunity the United Federal States orders a large scale air attack against the Rohan fleet. Operation Ocean Destruction is launched and the Rohan Fleet is caught in Comrat Harbor. The extended battle lasted for twenty-minutes and resulted in the Rohan Fleet being all but wiped out. This included their main fleet, along with their Super Carrier, supporting ships and the main landing force. The destruction of the Rohan fleet was an amazing blow to the European war machine. 'Battle of Echo Canyon' Seeing the European military staggering, The United Federal States GHQ commits yet another bold move by attacking a large Solar Power Plant at Echo Canyon which is supplying much of European force's facilities, on the Island. The attack is successful, as well as Continental Dodger is later discovered and caught in the attack. After being spotted by both Ike and trecherous New Harrison, Mel later learns of her car's danger and orders Hell Crater too bombard and destroy the Solar plants. Many aircraft are lost in this battle when Mel Roran unleashes Hell Crater again, in an attempt to protect her husband. The attack of Hell Crater was a pressing reminder to the United Federal States Leaders that Artemis Europe still had air and ground superiority over the Island. 'U.S. Counter Attack' 'Battle of the Yoran Islands' The U.S forces gathered at Orga and prepared for an invasion of the East Coast to begin the push back of European forces. Before this invasion can occur a vital experimental satellite designed by Omaar, in order to shoot around 4 Nuclear Balistic Missiles from Space, must be launched from a Space Launch Facility in the Yoran Islands; located in the south eastern sea of Gorgelous. Also seeing the vitality of this launch, Continental's Hunter, and Dodger order an all out land and sea based aircraft to completely wipe out the entire facility. The largest air battle in history occurs on this day. It is said that over 400 aircraft from both sides had participated in this aerial battle. Hunter and Dodger also deployed Euro Squadron; an ace squadron said to be the best of any military on the planet close to CRATER. Mid-way through the battle European RA-89s appeared, but were dispatched immediately. The Euro Squadron was also forced to withdraw due to fuel consumption and their leader Euro 9's aircraft was damaged badly. The air battle ended in American's favor and their experimental satellite of war was launched successfully. Now America's invasion plans began and European forces went on high alert. 'Operation Smashshot' A large invasion fleet moved from the Organ Chain, behind the Yoran Islands and at the south-eastern area of the mainland. The amphibious invasion was codenamed: Operation Smashshot. It was a D-Day styled invasion which held the hopes of the U.S on it's success. The American invasion force hit the three beaches named Anaconda, Hail and Grenada. Grenada Beach was the main objective of the landing, since it was capable of supporting armored vehicles. United States Aircraft were scrambled to support the U.S landing troops and the support fleet, by firing upon emplacements, artillery batteries, advancing ground troops from inland and AEAF Aircraft. Though Americans troops took considerable casualties, the operation hit a turning point when Hail and Anaconda beaches were somewhat secure. However, the AEAF dispatched a squadron of R-87 Short Bombers to Grenada Beach in an attempt to destroy the U.S on the beachhead. The U.S aircraft in the area rushed to Grenada beach and destroyed the rR-87's before too much damage was dealt, and Operation Smashshot was a success. 'The Eastern Theater' After organizing their landed forces, U.S Command sent ground forces to retake Los Carnage, a vital city outside of Hell Crater's range. At the same time air strikes against Norta Fortress began. Norta Fortress was a system of bases and positions dug into a mountainous terrain system; this fortress stood in the way of an U.S advance. The U.S air strike, led by both New Harrison and Zero successfully knocked out the fortress, including damaging Continental Dodger badly though Stonehenge fired at them multiple times throughout the engagement. The U.S successfully captured Los Carnage and a forward HQ was established to further support a U.S thrust inland. 'Island's Liberation' 'Skrimish in the Kyle Region' The U.S was then contacted by the citizens of the Kyle Region and their families asking for amnesty, as they were preparing to defect from European control. The U.S granted them amnesty and they defected via Air Ixiom flights 702 and 701; two civilian airliners. One secretly containing Continental Dodger in attempts to reach the safety, of his wife at Hell Crater however, they were attacked by both New Harrison, and Ike. Luckily Ike, and New Harrison managed to protect the civilian air liners, but Dodger escaped a third time, and vanished into the trees below. At some point Continental Dodger finally reached the walls of Stonehenge where he was greeted warmly by his worried wife, however there reunion whent into Shambles, when Omaar and New Harrison, along with a large air strike force would later launch an attack on Hell Crater. 'Destruction of Hell Crater' The aircraft penetrated the European air defense unseen and made their way into attacking range of Stonehenge. The barrage from Stonehenge was fierce and the anti-air defenses were also very heavy. Air Forces deployed at Hell Crater were also putting up an amazing fight. However, Hell Crater fell to a single U.S fighter; piloted by Omaar. An U.S pilot which had been participating in many pivotal battles before this attack, and has been working along side Continental New Harrison he was one of the U.S's highest scoring aces, along side New Harrison. As U.S aircraft began to withdraw from Hell Crater the Euro Squadron appeared and attempted to transport, Mel and Dodger away. During the battle a Euro Squadron fighter, holding Dodger on the wing was shot down and the squadron retreated. This fighter was also shot down by the pilot known as Ike Koakshi. This pilot was present at every major U.S operation and was credited with the success of these operations. With both Continental Dodger, in the American Impound yard, along with Hell Crater finally out of the way, U.S forces began to advance on European positions under Hunter's command and push them back slowly. 'United Fire Project' Meanwhile, U.S spy planes had been returning with photos of a new super weapon being built off the coast of Italy in the Mediterranean. This alarmed U.S HQ; they needed to end the Gorgelous Theater faster than ever, before this super weapon, known as United; was completed. A northern landing force is dispatched from Orga to secure northern Gorgelous, but they are almost wiped out by A.E missiles. The cruise missiles are shot down, along with a single prototype Burst tipped cruise missile, by both Omaar and New Harrison, this shows the U.S how desperate Hunter Core Roran is becoming. Now U.S forces prepare to liberate San Farga. The battle takes place at Midnight. The fighting is fierce as U.S forces, along with local resistance members, battle in the city streets. Euro Squadron along with other European forces in San Forga, fought tooth and nail for the sovereign country. However, their forces were being badly beaten and they were forced to withdraw from the city. As Hunter withdrew the remaints of his forces from the San Farga, Luna Roran had ordered Heavy Bombers to flatten the entire city. The aircraft were shot down and U.S ground forces successfully captured the city, as well as Hunter Core Roran before he was able too escape. San Farga was free once again. With that, all land outside of European Territory was free once more. 'The Theater's Final Months' After the Liberation of San Farga, Hunter was captured by Pan Koakshi, and was placed into a secured Facility in eastern San Farga. The loss of Hunter Core Roran , and Dodger Itrora Roran, left the Italian and Irish Brigades on Gorgelous Island in confusion and a leader less state. 'Battle of Gara Corridor' By September 2nd, the Irish began to amass the remains of the Italian Brigades at Gara Corridor, a desert that lies between the Mount Garmen, and Zeta Mountains ranges. This is the only route within U.S range to send in their ground forces to attack the European last stronghold on the Island at Leinatown. After regrouping at San Farga U.S GHQ ordered all ground forces to break through the Gara Corridor. This battle became one of the largest ground battles in world history. Though they fought valiantly, with the aide of R.E.S.C.E.F Satellite support in orbit. the A.E forces were almost completely wiped out. This was thanks to immense air support from U.S air force pilots, including Ike now an United Federal States national hero. A road to leinatown was now opened. 'Liberation of Leinatown' The Italian and Irish forces now, in a complete panic, ordered all available forces back to Leinatown, in an attempt to hold the region, until they can escape back to the Occupied United Federal States East Coast. Sensing a strong victory for Gorgelou's freedom, the United States now with the orbital support of there new experimental war satellite in orbit, gather their remaining troops and nearby naval and air forces and commence a siege of Leinatown, setting up a blockade around the entire Western coastline, blocking the Irish and Italians from leaving the Island. The United States air force faced the brunt of the load by being assigned to aide ground forces, destroy all vital bridges, secure a ground route and claim air superiority all at once. The leaders of this aerial unit is Ike Koakshi, and New Harrison Roran (Who eventually shows up after following Euro Squadron, into the area). The battle lasts for what seems to be forever and the losses are mounting on each side. However the United Federal States get an upper hand when the bridges of Houston, and St Yaran are destroyed, cutting off any reinforcement the European military had coming. The United Federal States ground forces penetrated their defense lines and encircled A large portion of the Irish forces at Ingra square, but were bailed out by reinforcing Italians. The United States Naval forces still shelling any and all European military positions throughout the ruins of the downtown area, also choking any escape routes by the sea. Two large European Super submarine Carriers, the Karnage, and the Rome, managed to clear a whole in the United States blocked allowing a large portion of Irish and Italian ships to escape despite taking huge loses from Omaar and the rest of the U.S air forces in the skies above. 'Final Duel over Gorgelous' Euro Squadron than arrived over Leinatown with New Harrison following behind and were ready to fight until the end. New Harrison than surprised Euro Squadron, when he drew a missile away from Ike's aircraft for they have not known that he had followed them all this way. Only two fighters, Ike and Harrison, engaged them. An epic aerial battle ensues and both Ike, and New Harrison shoots down all five of the Euro Squadron aircraft, along with their leader Euro 9. 'End of the Theater' As a result the Blockade around the West coast recovered again blocking The remaining European forces on Gorgelous. Realizing that the situation was hopless with no way out, they surrender bringing an end to the Gorgelous Island Campaign, and launching a massive turning Point against Artemis Europe in The American Theater. However, the war was still far from over. 'Battle on Devest' Despite the Gorgelous Theater ending in a U.S Victory On September 9th, 2025 along with the capture of Continentals, Hunter and Dodger, daughters of Ike, Luna, and Mel Roran along with remainments of the Irish and Italian brigades then completed their project United Fire. United Fire was a rocket launch facility that was able to shoot continents from long range with a single blast. While a final air strike was being prepared, the U.S special operations team was sent to infiltrate United Fire and take over the control room to open heat vents in United Fire to allow for it's destruction. It was only possible to destroy it from the inside, and so Ike, and New Harrison, major U.S aces that had fought in all major battles of the campaign, was chosen for this unearthly task. The squadron for this mission was newly named and went down in history as Zero Squadron. The Zero Squadron attacked United Fire in a full frontal assault. They were met by a newly formed Euro Squadron which put up a stiff opposition. The aerial battle was extremely intense and the special forces suffered casualties. Throughout the aerial battle, pilots from each side tore one another's aircraft apart with amazing expertise. However, the Zero Squadron dispatched the tenacious Euro Squadron and began their attack on United Fire. Ike, and New Harrison flew into United Fire three times and destroyed the concealed power generators, which aided the special forces team within United Fire to get into the control room by deactivating an electronic locking mechanism on the sub-control room door. Mel ordered her father to surrender Hunter and Dodger now, or Luna and her, would launch a missile barrage against Gorgelous Island, Ike declined, and he and New Harrison, shot the control towers cutting communication arrays within United Sound. Enraged Luna and Mel, order the barage, but The team then opened the main heat vent to the main missile silo, housing a V-2 Mass Retaliation ICBM. New Harrison and Ike, then flew into the silo and destroyed the large missile, along with a large quality of European forces in the launch hall, causing several sections of United Fire to explode. This finally ended the Continental threat On Gorgelous Island, and the two-year Gorgelous Theater, finally ended. Aftermath The United Armed Federation Victory at Gorgelous Island brought about a major Turning Point to the American Theater, and finally brought an Immiediate stop to the A.E Advance into The United Federal States. The Gorgelous Campaign resulting into the dissolution of both the A.E Italian and Irish Brigades, knocking them out of the Third World War. The Continentals were soon defeated in Harris, during the Gorgelous Campaign resulting into their entire Theater falling apart. The Gorgelous Campaign was one of the Bloodiest battles in the Third World War, resulting to the United Federal States losing mostly 80% of there military units during the Theater, but resulted in a victory anyway along with the destruction of both Artemis Europe's new experimental guns, of both Hell Crater, and United Fire, bringing a halt to A.E Production of Special guns that would last until mid 2026. The Gorgelous Theater was known to be one of the worst defeats for Artemis Europe. By losing about 89% of there military power, along with 2 of the Continental's. As the months past the United Armed Federated Military amassed at Gorgelous, and was now prepared to launch a D-Day Operation against the A.E Occupied East coast in an attempt to over throw the A.E forces and reclaim there homeland once again. There invasion plans were halted however when A.E air forces surprised attack Lienatown disrupting much of there supplies forcing the United Armed Military to halt there plans of a future Invasion, due to the loss of several supplies and troops. This attack would later result into Operation Soran. 'Operation Soran' About One year after the end of the Gorgelous Campaign, A.E forces, were starting to lose control of the Occupied East coast which was slowly being reclaimed one at a time. However on Gorgelous Island a large concentrated groups of A.E soliders were located to the Islands North West. They some how managed to survive the U.S Advance, and managed to obtain a large quality of Aircraft from there Helo Carriers, coming in from both Europe and the Occupied East Coast. Despite not being able to launch another ground Invasion, the remaing A.E forces of both the Irish and Italian brigades, decided to just Invade from the sky, in hopes of freeing Continental's Hunter, and Dodger from there junk yard prisons. On April 4th, 2026, The A.E Launched a massive air Invasion of San Farga, reducing have of the city into ruble, thus freeing Hunter Core Rivera, in the process as well. On the 5th of April the exact same principle occurred at Zaden, where Dodger was released from his Impound prison. 16 aircraft considering 8 Fighters, and 8 bombers, along with the support of a single AWACS was dispatched by the United States HQ. The ace pilot New Harrison A.K.A Sky Thunder was selected along with his legendary CRATER Squadron, for this mission, since the United States GHQ had made the astounding announcement that CRATER's Bomber side contained fighting abilities matched that of an entire fighter squadron. AWACS Bull Rock had also been dispatched in order to fully accommodate New Harrison's capabilities. The operation took the small strike force across the entire Island of Gorgelous. Combat had broken out again in areas such as Mount Hanan and Zarland. The A.E Air Forces were reliant on transports to fully back their engagements, but these transports were targeted and destroyed. The loss of these transports somewhat hinder the A.E air Invader Forces. However, their presence was seen in full force near the end of the conflict. Newly Large Experimental EURO-8 universal transports, Sky Carriers, Dropships, and bombers were also encountered by CRATER, and was easily shot down. As Operation Soran neared it's end, the final mass of A.E Irish and Italin Forces amassed at their headquarters, On the Island of Eran, off the coast of the French coastline. This HQ was a gigantic runway, as well as a newly constructed space port, capable of supporting all air activities, and launching new R.E.S.C.E.F Satellites into orbit. There were also facilities for naval operations and petroleum development/usage, but They were still under construction. This entire facility was attacked and destroyed by CRATER Squadron, who even targeted the construction sites as well. As the operation ended, unexpected attacks was launched against CRATER Squadron. Six newly created A.E Fighters, the United-A7 aircraft (also known as 'Sky Hord') had appeared on the battlefield along with another six newly experimental V-39 Medium Bombers, and attacked CRATER Squadon. At the time, these aircraft were believed to be the best aircraft on the planet, created from the machines of Euro's Industries. New Harrison along with the rest of CRATER, became entangled with the A7's and V-39's resulting into a large. In an amazing show of skill, CRATER Squadron knowing of there first defeats dating back too the Second World War, within the wings of STALIN Squadron rethought there demise and defeated both the A-7's and V-39's before returning to base. The A.E threat was neutralized, and the United States had just finished off the last of the A.E forces liberating the East coast on December 7th, of 2026 10 months following the end of Operation Soran. Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:Gorgelous Island Campaign Category:2025 Category:2024 Category:Engagements of World War III